


Uploaded

by MorningOwl



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 10:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningOwl/pseuds/MorningOwl
Summary: BeeBee finds a weird old holo





	Uploaded

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of a moodboard challenge from AstridMyrna! This time was full angst. I'm sorry.

_Beep beep wwwhhhrrr boop!_

“What is it, buddy?” Poe looked down at the floor of the hanger. He stood on the small ladder, letting him look into Black One. The little round droid spun on its axis, letting out a series of beeps and clicks.

“What’s he saying?” Finn looked up from where Rey was polishing the Falcon. Beebee rocked back and forth, seemingly excited about something.

Poe frowned. “He says he found a secret file.”

“How has he found a secret file? Where?” By this point, Rey also put down her work. All attention was on this little droid.

Beebee rolled up to a blank wall, projecting whatever this was. Poe, Finn, and Rey gathered around, watching the old holo.

It had to be at least thirty to forty years old, judging by the quality of the tape. It seemed to be an archive of a droid’s memory system. A tall droid, at that, despite being in a ship. It looked down at the people there, all dressed in muted tones and worn coats. The sun beat down on the tropical planet.

“Wait…” Poe squinted at the holo, looking at the room. He recognized the moss growing on the equipment, the vines hanging down in the people’s faces. “That’s Yavin! That’s the old Rebel base! Who took this holo?”

Finn and Rey looked over at the pilot, not sure what to say. Why was there a recording from Yavin?

“You’re letting her keep it?!” The voice of the droid rang. Despite the old quality, the sound was crystal clear. The video was focused on a pilot, a sad face with far too many years etched in his skin. “Would you like to know the probability of her using it against you? … It’s high.”

Rey let out a dry chuckle. “Snarky, that droid.” Finn and Poe idly nodded. The trio didn’t seem to care about the crowd they attracted, pilots and mechanics gathering around to see the strange video.

Beebee rocked a bit, and the video cut to inside another ship. It looked like an old Imperial ship, decommissioned, even for thirty years ago. This time, they saw the droid’s arms, black metal fingers pressing buttons and working the outdated dials. Very faintly, as if from far away, they heard a voice come from the ship’s comm system and say something.

And then, the droid seemed to shout. “Well there is now!” The video turned to a scared looking pilot, and then to a panel in the ship. The reflection finally showed the droid, a black, humanoid robot covered in scratches and bumps. “Pulling away.”

Finn’s jaw dropped. “That’s- That’s a KX security droid! They were used by the Empire!” He pointed to the video, astounded by what he saw.

“But that’s a crazy old model,” Rey spoke, but didn’t let her eyes leave the video. “I used to find old parts of those and sell them. They weren’t worth much.”

The ship in hit hyperspace, leading to a blue planet. Although, despite everyone’s time in the sky, no one could identify it.

“Poe,” Finn asked, “Do you know what planet that is?”

Poe shook his head. “Nope. Never seen one like that.”

“I think one of them mentioned Scarif?” Confusion was etched on Rey’s face.

“Impossible!” Snap said from behind them. “Scarif has a huge crater in it. You can’t miss it.”

BeeBee let out another series of beeps before the scene changed. It now looked down at a beach, wrecked with ruin. Debris everywhere. A battle raged down below, laser bullets shot back and forth, creating chaos below. Water splashed and soaked those who ran, covered those who fell. It was a battle out on that beach. The video turned to a hall, following the two people that were in the videos before.

It cut to a control panel. Commands shouted back and forth. Occasionally, the droid looked up to shoot a trooper. Finn still flinched at the sight, although Rey and Poe didn’t know if it was in sympathy, or just the sight of such violence.

And then there was a hoarde of troopers. Blaster fire hitting the droid, the sounds of system alert beeping.

“Climb!” The droid tried to shoot back, but more troopers rushed in. “You can still send the plans to the fleet!

“If they open the shield gate, you can broadcast from the tower.” The electronic voice was distorted, barely understandable. Blaster fire hit the back of the droid, and it collapsed and hung on to the control panel.

Not a sound could be heard in the hanger besides the recording. Despite seeing war, somehow, the sight from the outside was always worse. And despite knowing this was thirty years old, despite knowing that the outcome of this could be easily found, the Resistance watching found they were totally helpless. Poe wanted to blast the troopers down with Black One. Finn wanted to turn on the sight of such familiar helmets. Rey wanted to show them the true power of the Force. And yet they stood, as helpless as the citizens of the galaxy.

“Locking the vault door now…”

“Kay? Kay!”

“Goodbye…” The droid smashed the control panel. Before the droid fell, Poe saw a man, probably the owner, lurch toward his droid.

The droid hit the ground, internal systems beeping. But as the Resistance saw white armor run towards it, the video ended abruptly.

_This holo was uploaded as part of a voluntary emergency data backup program. Critical system failure happened 5 seconds after holo was uploaded._

The hanger was silent as they read the message. Everyone was tense. No one knew that something like this existed.

“…Where did you find this, Beebee?” Poe’s voice was quiet.

_Beep wwhrrrrr beep_.

Finn raised an eyebrow.

“Looking for information on Scarif?” Rey asked

The soft click of heels finally filled the echoing hanger, leaving everyone to turn and find the source. There stood Leia, silent tears dripping from her eyes.

“What was that?” Poe asked, pointing to the message on the holo.

Leia took a sad sigh. “Rogue One.”


End file.
